The Aftermath
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Inspired by 'How Can You Not Believe Me' Aqua and Terra have a fight. meanwhile Axel and roxas' relationship is on the rocks. AkuRoku involved in this story. SCHEDUELED TO BE REWRITTEN!


**The Aftermath was inspried by the story 'How can You Not Believe Me?'**

* * *

Aqua and Terra were fighting. Never before have they fought. Never before have they fought like this. Terra was just throwing Vanitas out of their home.

"AQUA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH VANITAS!" shouted Terra

"TERRA, I LOVE YOU! WHY THE HELL WOULD I CHEAT ON YOU WITH HIM IF I MARRIED YOU AND DECIDED TO RAISE TWO KIDS WITH YOU? NOW EXPLAIN THAT!" Aqua shouted back

They started to calm down when they noticed Sora and Ventus (Ven for short) standing on top the stairs.

"Mommy? Daddy? Why are you two yelling?" four-year-old Sora asked sleepy-eyed because Aqua and Terra's fight had woken up him and his twin brother Ven from their nap.

"Nothing sweetie, now you and Ven go outside while me and Daddy have a talk."

"It's raining outside." Ven answered

"Then go to your room and play with your action figures." Terra said. Then they went up to their room.

"If you must know what happened Terra, then I'll tell. What happened was I lost my earings and I invited Vanitas over to help me search for them because Sora and Ven were started to get tired-"

"Then tell me why he was on top of you!"

"I was getting to that! He tripped over one of his shoelaces and when I turned around he fell on me."

"Can you explain why I heard you two laughing when I got home?"

"We were laughing because of how we looked, but we were laughing so loudly in our bedroom that we didn't here when you got back."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" Aqua's voice got loud

"OH YEAH? THEN ARE SORA AND VEN REALLY MY KIDS? I MEAN SORA HAS VANITAS'S SPIKEY HAIR! HUH?" Terra's voice got as loud

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT THOSE BOYS AREN'T YOURS! I'VE ONLY BEEN WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME WE WERE MARRIED!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU! WE HAVE A HAPPY LIFE WITH A PAIR OF TWINS! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO SCREW IT ALL UP?"

"I love you too, but I don't think I can believe you." Terra's voice got lower

"Terra, if you don't believe me, you don't love me." Aqua started with tear filled eyes

"Aqua..." Then she walked upstairs to grab her clothes and the twin's clothes, then she grabbed the kids. Aqua took one last look at her husband then walked out to her car. Before she could start the car, she cried a little. Then she drove off with the kids. Terra was dumbfounded, he had just had a fight with the woman he's known his whole life.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Ven?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Uncle Isa's house."

"Why?"

"You see Ven, whenever two adults have a really heated conversation like the one me and your father just had, then after that fight you have to go away for a while to make sense of things."

"Will we come back home?"

"That I don't know." Aqua pulled up in her brother's driveway, but when she got out of the car there was a note on the door that said **"WENT TO VEGAS. BE BACK WHENEVER THIS NOTE ISN'T ON THE DOOR."** _Great the one moment I needed my brother, he's not here._ Aqua thought. Now she had to go to Vanitas's house and hope he's ACTUALLY there. She knocked on the door and Vanitas was there.

"Hey Aqua."

"Hey Vanitas."

"What happened to Terra?"

"We got into a fight."

"About when I came over earlier?"

"Yes."

"Come inside."

"I hope you didn't mind that I brought the boys with me."

"It's cool." Aqua went inside with Sora and Ven who quickly fell asleep. Aqua told Vanitas about what happened after he left.

_**Flashback**_

_**Aqua was searching around her room looking for her favorite earings, she couldn't find them anywhere.**_

_**"Mommy." Sora whined**_

_**"Yes Sora?"**_

_**"I'm getting tired."**_

_**"Me too." Ventus joined in**_

_**"Okay, I'll call Vanitas so that he can help me find them while you two take a nap." Aqua waited for 45 minutes when Vanitas had finally knocked at the door.**_

_**"Finally." Aqua said in a releaved tone. As they searched for the earings, Vanitas tripped on one of his untied shoelaces and accidentaly fell on Aqua. All she could do was laugh because of how they looked. Vanitas didn't see what was funny until he took a look at the situation he was in. Just then Terra had come back home. He grabbed him by the collar and threw him out.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Vanitas, I'm going to the park for a little bit. Can you watch the twins for me 'til I come back?"

"Sure." Aqua waked to the park and sat under the tree that she and Terra met under. Then she saw the special carving Terra had made her when they first started dating.

"_'Terra+Aqua=Forever'_ Who knew forever would probably end by now?" Then a redheaded stranger walked up to her.

"Why are ya crying?" asked the mysterious redhead

"My husband's probably gonna divorce me over a misunderstanding. What are you doing here?"

"My boyfriend kicked me out of my apartment, and I really wanted to propose to him, but I just can't find the words. Or find a way to propose."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"We got into a fight, and now, until I can make things right, I'm temporarily homeless."

"I'm Aqua. What's your name?"

"Axel. What happened with you and your husband?"

"Well, I invited my ex-boyfriend over to my house so that he could help me find my earings. Terra wasn't there to help since he was working overtime. Vanitas tripped over an untied shoelace then he fell on me...ha, I laughed because it looked like I was about to have an affair. We were laughing so hard because we didn't know Terra came home. He dragged Vanitas out by his shirt collar, we had a fight, then I grabbed my twin boys, packed up my clothes, then left. I was originally going to stay with my brother, but he's in Vegas with some of his old high school buddies, but instead I'm currently staying with Vanitas until Terra can apologize. Or at least draw up the divorce papers and prepare for a heated custody battle."

"Forgive me for asking you a few questions, but what's the deal with Vanitas anyways?"

"He's my boys' godfather. The reason we broke up was because of the fact that things weren't working out in our relationship so that's where Terra's jealousy towards him came from. During our fight, that jerk actually questioned being Sora and Ventus' father, since Sora had the same hairstyle as my ex."

"How come Terra was working overtime?"

"We are currently trying to pay our bills, our home makes us seem like we don't have financial problems, but we do. So he's been working overtime to pay from losing the house."

"Where does he work? Because I've heard of a Terra before."

"He works at Paopu INC. Why?"

"I own that company, I was going over employee performances and Terra was actually too over qualified for his current job.  
I was thinking of making him Vice President, but first I was going to give him some much needed time off."

"Wow, he deserves it! Thanks Axel! What's the deal with you and your boyfriend?"

"The deal with me and my boyfriend Roxas is that I've been drawing up a way to propose. Then I stayed away for long nights. He caught me going on one of my late night walks. He accused me of cheating on him with my ex-boyfriend Marluxia. We got into a fight then he kicked me out. And two nights later I'm right here. Unless I can find a way to propose, I can't go back to our aparment. I didn't ask what are your son's names?"

"Sora and Ventus. We call him Ven for short."

"Well, my boyfriend's Roxas." Axel hands Aqua a slip of paper. "That's my number, call me when you smooth things out with Terra,  
and call me when he reacts to the good news at home." Then Aqua hand Axel a slip of paper of her own.

"That's my number, call me the exact moment before you give him the promotion, when you propose to Roxas, and well, let's just keep in touch after your wedding."

"Do you have a way for me to propose?"

"Yeah, just do something he's always wanted to do."

"He did always want to go to France."

"Then propose under the Eiffel Tower, then he'll be happy and you'll both live happily ever after."

"Thanks, and I'll call Terra and tell him about the promotion, and give him time off to make things right with you guys." Aqua went back to Vanitas' house only to find Terra's car.

"Aqua. I thought about everything, and I'm sorry. I guess I let my jealousy get the best of me."

"Guess, Terra, you put me in a state of depression, and questioned being Sora and Ventus' father. How can you make it up to all three of us?"

"My boss just called me and giving me two weeks vacation, and when I start work I'll be Vice President of Paopu INC. So that's how I'll make it up. We won't have financial problems, and I'll use my time off to spend with you and the kids. He even said to thank a certain bluenette for giving relationship advice."

"We talked in the park." Then Terra and Aqua went back to their house. _I hope Axel's making it up to Roxas._

Meanwhile...

A spikey haired blonde man was crying on his couch. _Who knew it was gonna get THIS lonely without my Axel around,_ Roxas thought.  
Then all of a suddent there was a knock at the door. When he opened the door, Axel was on the other side, he slammed the door shut, but Axel stopped the door.

"Roxy please! Before you slam the freaking door in my face look at these."

"Axel! I don't want to see your business!"

"Not that, I have airplane tickets."

"To where, California? I was born there, all my family moved away from there for a pretty good reason."

"Roxas, where have you always wanted to go?"

"France you dingbat!"

"Well pack your bags, 'cuz that's where we're going there for a week!"

"Axel, I don't know what to say, except for I love you!" Roxas placed a kiss on Axel's lips.

One week later...

Axel and Roxas had fun on their little vacation.

"Axel, this has been the best week, and now it's our last day in France. What do you have planned for today?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time, but didn't have the stones to do. And yes baby, I know what that means." They got on the elevator to the top of the Eiffel Tower to get a beautiful view of The City of Love in the evening. Then Axel got on one knee when they got to the top.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Roxas asked

"Roxas, I love you and I know you love my too, so I asked someone I met in the park for advice and that's how I thought of this. I hope you forgive me for leaving you during those nights, and causing you a scare thinking that I was with Marluxia. So, I wanted to ask this. Will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?" Tears welt up in Roxas's eyes

"Yes, Axel! Of course I'll marry you! Now I know why it's called The City of Love." After the plane ride back to the apartment Axel called Aqua to tell her the good news.

"Hello?"

"Aqua?"

"Oh, hey Axel what happened in France, did you propose?"

"Yes."

"OMG! What'd he say?"

"I'm getting married!"

"When's the wedding?"

"In four months. Do you want to plan the wedding?"

"Yes, it would be an honor. It's the least i could do after you gave terra that promotion, and those two weeks off. We acutlly worked on our relationship."

"That's good to hear. I've got to go, Roxas is itching for me to kiss him."

Four months later...

"Do you Axel take Roxas to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse?" asked the priest Xemnas

"I do."

"Do you Roxas take Axel to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me i now pronounce you man and man. You may kiss the guy you wanted to marry!"  
The reception was beautiful. Axel and Roxas were together the whole night. This was a good night.

**THE END**


End file.
